


crawling. quackity x jschlatt.

by catboydon



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, One Shot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboydon/pseuds/catboydon
Summary: ... "You like how wrong this is."
Relationships: Jschlatt/Quackity, Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 74
Kudos: 587





	1. please.

**Author's Note:**

> tw;; aggressive language/swearing, alcohol mentions + usage, smut, manipulative/abusive actions. 
> 
> hi! this was originally first written on wattpad by @/catboydon aka me- but i decided to post it here :) 
> 
> BEFORE THIS STARTS, NOTE: I do not ship the real people!!! i ship their personas in the smp lore/roleplay. I ship their characters dynamic, not the real life people themselves.

POV: third person, alex (quackity) focused

———

Alex sighed. Today was his meeting with Jschlatt. He dreaded every moment that lead up to this; He forced himself out of bed, forced himself to get ready and be presentable. It wasn't hard to be presentable- it was just a suit and tie he needed to put on. It wasn't that tough. 

Alex drove himself to the office building both he and Schlatt worked in. He purposefully drove slowly. He prolonged this as much as possible. To say the least, he was terrified of this meeting. Not only was Jschlatt his boss and his worst nightmare of a living being, but Alex was also... somewhat attracted to him in a sick way. 

Alex finally parked his car in the parking lot and found his way inside. He headed up to the floor that Jschlatts office was on via elevator. Alex knocked on Jschlatt's door before entering without any indication that it was okay to come in. 

Without looking up from whatever Schlatt had been writing about, he spoke. "You're late." He voice was sharp and angry. "What took you so- fucking long?" His gaze snapped to look into Quackity's eyes, which caused the shorter male to look away and quickly close the door behind him before taking a seat in the chair across from Schlatt's. 

"You aren't my number one priority. I take care of myself before I have time to even think about you." Alex's voice was gentle but firm. He leaned into the chair. 

"Is that so?" 

Alex let out a short hum, a way of saying yes. 

Schlatt huffed once. "You need this job, yes?" 

"..." There was a pause. "Yes..." 

"Then I need to be your first thought when you wake up. I want you to sleep at night and fear me in your dreams. I want you to see me and feel my presents in your lungs." Schlatt growled. 

Alex visibly swallowed, shoulders stiffening. He sat up straight now. 

"Wow... so easily shifted..." Schlatt whispered. "So easily... mmmh," He tapped a finger on his lips, thinking. 

Alex played with the end of his tie. He hated how the smell of red wine and whiskey filled the room. He hated the tension between the two men. He hated everything about this situation. If this ended up being like their last meeting, this wasn't going to really be about work. 

"Quackity..." Schlatt broke their not so awkward silence. 

"Yes..?" His voice broke a bit. Was he... nervous? He wasn't scared, just... flustered, maybe. 

"Do you remember why I gave you a raise last time?" 

Alex sighed weakly and nodded. 

"Would you..." Schlatt stood up and slipped out of the space between his chair and the desk. "Maybe... Want another one?" He asked, his voice low and warm. 

Alex looked down at his lap, feeling Schlatt's steps against the wood floor get closer to his chair. Alex took in a sharp breath and lifted his head when he felt Schlatt place his hands on his shoulders. "Maybe..." Alex watched Schlatts hands as they ran downward, pressed against his chest and arms. It was a gentle touch. It was a tease. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Tell me the truth."

"... Huh?" 

"The truth." 

"Oh." 

There was a silence. Alex refused to actually spill himself to Schlatt. They both already knew the truth, Schlatt just wanted to hear the words fall from Alex's lips. 

Schlatt knelt down in front of Alex, who was still sitting stiffly in the chair. "Quackity..." His voice was gentle. Too gentle. Too kind. "Please..." 

"No. You know I can't do that." Alex bit his lower lip. 

Schlatt stood with aggression. He silently went to the small nearby cart that held his alcohol and glass cups. He poured himself a decent cup of whiskey and downed it completely in one chug. He let out that typical, drawn out "ah" of satisfaction and refreshment that was followed by a small growl as he set the empty glass down. He then made his way back over to Quackity. 

"Alex." His voice felt like a burning flame. "You know what I want from you." Schlatt placed his hands on the arms of Quackity's chair. He got right in Quackity's face. Quackity hated the way Schlatt's breath smelt so up close like this. Quackity hated the way Schlatt was slowly becoming more cocky, he hated seeing the way Schlatt started to smirk and he hated the sparks that few into Schlatts eyes as he studied Alex's body language. 

Alex hated it for the longest time that... it started to grow on him. And Schlatt had noticed this. Schlatt could take this to his advantage. 

As Schlatts hands found their way to Quackity's waist, Quackity could feel discomfort start to grow in his... lower region. Schlatt lifted the shorter boy out of the chair by pulling him by his waist, turning them around and placing him to sit on his desk. Quackity's breathing hitched and shook as Schlatt played with his belts buckle, the other hand placed on his thigh with a tight grip. 

"You know..." Schlatt started, voice deep and seducing in its roughness. "You are one of my best workers, Quackity..." 

Alex looked anywhere but Schlatts eyes. Schlatt tugged him to the edge of the desk by the waist band of his pants. "Oh, sweetheart, please..." He hummed in a whispering, his lips brushing against Quackity's jaw, before pulling back and placing two fingers under Quackity's chin, pulling the shorter mans gaze back to Schlatts eyes. "You know how much I like eye contact..." He smirked with delight as he watched Alex's cheeks and neck get all red. 

"And you know how much I hate it." Alex grumbled lightly. "Jschlatt..." He found himself looking at the taller mans lips. He immediately made eye contact with him again. Eye contact was better then acting as though he actually wanted to kiss his boss right now. "We really.. shouldn't be doing this..." Alex spoke just above a whisper. "Not here." 

"I own the company. I run this place. I am the highest power here. Who's going to catch us, my boss?" He snickered and pulled on Alex's tie, which earned him a gasp and hard swallow from Alex. Jschlatt chuckled. He let go of Alex and went to the door, locking it just for extra measure. "Better?" He hummed. 

Quackity just nodded and pursed his lips inward. 

Jschlatt walked back to where Quackity sat. 

Quackity shifted his hips, his pants feeling incredibly uncomfortable to be in now. He felt cold and missing without Jschlatt's touch anymore. He needed more than just some push and shove teasing. He needed Jschlatt. All of him. 

Alex shivered the second Jschlatt put his hands where they had been before. One hand on his thigh, the other slowly working on unbuttoning and unzipping Alex's pants. "You're too easy to get to," Schlatt pulled the others pants down and palmed him through his boxers, causing Quackity's mouth to open and let out a small noise of disapproval, but also pleasure. "You crumble for me..." Schlatt added calmly, making sure to stay palming at a slow pace. "You like this a little too much, don't you?" Schlatt laughed lowly. Quackity was already a mess underneath the taller mans slow and pressured touch. "I'm your boss, Alex." The shorter man whimpered at the usage of his real name. His hands started to hurt from being pressed into the desk for so long. His palms were all red and his wrists felt like pins and needles. "You like that though." Schlatt sped up a bit. "You like how wrong this is." All Quackity could do was nod gently, spreading his legs even more for Schlatt. He pressed his hips up into Schlatts touch, still so needy. 

Schlatt pulled his hand away. He took a moment to admire how vulnerable Quackity was like this. "Kiss me.." 

"What?" 

"Schlatt, I need you..." 

Schlatt smirked and obeyed Quackity for once, gripped his waist and kissing him. The kiss was sloppy and rough. It had caused one of Alex's hands to slip on the desk. He used that hand to cup the back of Schlatts neck, soon finding his way to his hair. He gripped it tightly, causing Schlatt to groan. Quackity felt a tug on his lip. He parted his lips, his tongue and teeth greeted by his partners tongue entering his mouth. 

Schlatt explored with his tongue, pulling Alex even closer. He started to grind his hips against Quackity's, causing their bulges to rub against one another's. Quackity moaned quietly into Schlatts mouth, indicating just how much he was enjoying this.

Schlatt pulled himself out and off of Quackity's mouth suddenly, placing a hand on top of the one in his hair to take it out. He stepped back and took his time taking off his own belt and pants. He wanted Quackity to watch. And Quackity did. Quackity knew to be patient. He knew to stay quiet and to just watch. 

Schlatt played with the hem of Quackity's boxers before pulling them down, letting the his erection free of its clothed confinement. Schlatt took off his own boxers, looking into Quackity's eyes. Alex's gaze went down to Schlatt's length.

Quackity spread his legs even further, earning a smirk and a pleased grunt from Jschlatt. 

Schlatt stepped in between his legs, holding onto the outsides of Quackity's thighs. Alex wrapped his legs around Schlatts waist, his silent way of telling the taller man that he was ready. 

Schlatt grabbed one of Alex's hands and licked it was an extremely wet tongue. Alex raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm being nice today. Im not going in dry." Schlatt stated with little to no emotion behind his words. "You know what to do.." He hummed. Schlatt led Alex's hand to his length. Alex took control over his hand from there. He pumped Schlatt with the wet hand for a few moments, Schlatt closing his eyes gently and breathing a bit heavier than he had been breathing before. The only noises he made was a hum of approval. "Good boy~" He cooed before moving Alex's hand so that he could line himself up with Alex's entrance. 

"N-No prep?" Alex chuckled nervously. 

Schlatt said nothing. He slowly pressed in. Alex let out a squeak, shifting his hips uncomfortably. Schlatt kept going, not exactly caring if this hurt for Alex or not. It felt good to him. "Jeez, you're so tight..." Schlatt grumbled. That wasn't exactly a negative comment, and both of them knew that. 

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He wasn't capable of speaking right now. He could only whimper and whine and squeak as Schlatt continued to slowly keep pressing deeper. It hurt, but he liked it. 

"You're doing s-so good, Quackity~" Schlatt complimented, voice slightly strained from the feelings of pleasure this alone was giving him. 

The second Schlatt was all the way inside of Quackity, he paused so that the other could get used to the feeling. He had never done this before. Quackity was thankful, though. 

After a few moments of adjusting, Quackity rolled his hips. "M-move, please-" He rolled his hips a second time, needing this. 

Schlatt didn't hesitate to move in and out, thrusting at a decent pace. He quickly found himself speeding up and going harder though. He needed this just as much as Quackity did. 

Quackity let out various moans and groans of different swears. Schlatt grunted, groaned, and growled while showering Quackity's neck with hickeys and bite marks. 

"Schlatt, f-faster-" Quackity let out between moans. Schlatt obeyed. He couldn't deny Alex while like this. He had a soft spot for the other man, especially while they did things like this. 

Quackity gripped and clawed at Schlatts back, pressing the two mens bodies as close together as they possibly could go. Nothing was close enough. They needed each other so badly right now. They needed to be as close as possible. 

Alex's moans grew sluttier and louder as he begged "Don't stop, please, pl-lease, Schlatt!~" With every beg and moan, Schlatt went harder and faster. He felt like an animal. He fucked Quackity so hard that they shook the entire desk. He fucked Quackity so fast that he couldn't even see straight. His body bounced too much against Schlatts body to be able to make sense of anything accept for the feeling of lust and pleasure he received from his boss. 

Schlatt decided to pump Quackity as best as he possibly could like this, making Quackity complete lose it. 

"I-I'm gonna-" Quackity came on their stomach's, moaning Schlatts name in the process, which made Schlatt extremely happy. He expected Schlatt to stop as Quackity came, but Schlatt rid it out since he himself hadn't finished yet. Getting fucking railed while cumming only made the orgasm harder, better, and last longer. 

As Schlatt continued to pound into Quackity, Quackity lost his grip on the taller man and propped himself up by his elbows on Schlatt's desk, now watching his man at work. Schlatt now had his hands gripping Alex's hips so roughly that it would leave marks and bruises. 

"E-Eyes, Alex-" You could basically hear Schlatt's smirk in his voice. Alex made eye contact with Schlatt, just as Schlatt had asked. It wasn't awkward, though. It was intimate. It was hot. It made this feel even better than it did before. 

Here and there every few moments, Quackity would feel himself squirt out a few more drops off cum. Schlatt was still pumping him too, even though he had already fully finished once. 

Finally, with one last rough thrust, Schlatt came inside of Quackity with a loud groan that turned into a quiet moan as he pulled out. He panted.

Alex let his elbows collapse and he laid on the desk, breathing heavily. Chest rising up high and falling deeply. Schlatt cleaned himself up and got dressed, having to grab a new shirt from one of the closets in his office. 

He cleared his throat and leaned over Quackity. "Get up." He said with an almost annoyed tone. He then stood up straight and went to sit in his chair. "Now, Alex." He sounded stern. 

Quackity winced as he stood. 

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. You look... disgusting." Schlatt growled. He then made a hand motion at Quackity's clothes that laid in the ground. "Take those with you and get dressed, too." He sighed and fixed his tie with aggression. 

Alex silently nodded, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom as quickly as possible. 

He cleaned himself up, cleaning his shirt in the sink as best as he could. He got dressed and looked for some painkillers. Once he found the painkillers, he took 3 with some water before leaving the bathroom. 

"You can have your raise." Schlatt said once he heard Alex step out of the bathroom. He, once again, didn't even bother to look at Alex. 

"Thank you." Alex sounded hurt, in a way. 

"Why such a long face?" Schlatt glanced at Alex. "You're getting the money. Don't worry." For once, Schlatt's tone sounded... kind. It made Alex smile for a moment. 

"I know." Alex paused. "I just- I don't know, I feel like we should talk about the things we d-" 

"-I don't feel like talking right now." Schlatt held no emotion in his tone, nor his face. "Now go home. I don't have a use for you anymore and you don't even have a shift today." Schlatt explained, focusing on his paperwork again. 

"Don't you think we shou-" 

"No, Alex. I said go home." Schlatt had raised his voice slightly. He was angry. 

Alex nodded and left the office. He left the building. Quackity got in his car. He sat in the parking lot, elbows against his knees and his face in his hands. He let out a sad, loud, shaky sigh. 

'I don't have a use for you anymore' 

Alex heard that sentence ring though his head. Was he really just something Schlatt liked to use? Was he just a toy? Did he mean nothing? 

Alex started to drive home. He forced back tears, not wanting to cry while driving. His eyes stung and his nose tingled. 

When he got home, he took a shower. He allowed himself to cry there. 

Alex didn't care about the money. He didn't care about the raises. He just wanted to feel cared about by Jschlatt. He wanted to feel loved all the time by him, not just in the few minutes where they fuck. That wasn't enough. Getting a raise every month or two wasn't what Alex wanted or needed. 

He wanted and needed Schlatt.


	2. late nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... “Alex was just a lit match. Schlatt was the gasoline that refused to pour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i did not expect to be writing a second chapter, or any other chapters for that matter, but i saw how many kudos and hits my one chapter got, so i figured why not make another chapter so... here it is!

POV: third person, mostly alex (quackity) focused

Alex woke up at exactly 2:57am due to his phone ringing and buzzing on his bedside table. He grumbled random noises of annoyance as he picked up the phone to see it was Jschlatt who was calling him. He groaned with anger and rolled his eyes, clicking the decline button. He wanted sleep. 

The phone started ringing again. Alex declined. 

It rang a third time. "What the fuck..." Alex huffed out to himself, before deciding to answer the call. 

"Why did you decline my last calls? Whats wrong with you?" The hybrid growled through the line. 

"Whats wrong with me? Schlatt, it's 3am! Why the fuck are you awake so late?" Alex rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 

"Why were you asleep so early?" Schlatt avoided answering, chuckling a bit now. The was a swish of some sort of liquid and a soft swallow that came from Schlatts end of the call. Alex knew immediately what was going on now. 

"You're.. drinking?" Alex's voice was weaker now. 

Schlatt said nothing. 

"Look, I have to be up in the morning, I had to go to sleep early. Plus, I'm never usually up at 3 in the morning on a week day!" Alex complained. "Unless you need me for something serious, I cannot but doing this right now." 

"What does serious mean to you?" Schlatt's speech slowly started to slur more. 

"You know what, goodnight-" 

"No, no! I do not hang up." Schlatt had raised his voice, but was also whining slightly. 

Alex huffed. "By serious, I mean work related. Or if you were in danger or needed a ride home or something." Alex explained. 

Schlatt paused for a few moment moments before speaking again, which annoyed Alex very much. Schlatt was the one that scheduled for Alex to be at work so early tomorrow, and now Schlatt was the one that would be the reason why Alex would be either tired or late tomorrow. If Schlatt had known or remembered that tomorrow was an early day for the both of them, why had he allowed himself to drink at 3 am? Was this apart of some stupid plan to get into Alex's pants without feeling like he had to give him a raise? Or was this actually an accident? 

"Can you come over?" Schlatt finally spoke. "It's important, I promise, sweetheart." He snickered. 

Alex placed his forehead in his free hands palm, taking a deep breath before shakily sighing. He hated to deny Schlatt of what he wanted. He also... loved when Schlatt called him 'sweetheart', which made it even harder for him to say no. 

"Alex, please..." Schlatt whined "I need you~" He coed through the phone. On Schlatts end, there was the sound of a belt being played with and taken off. Then, the sound of jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped. 

Alex sat up straight, eye's widened. "You- You're drunk. No, I need sleep, I can't do this. Not right now." 

"Don't you want me?" You could hear the playful smirk and the drunken confidence in Schlatt's voice.

Silence split between both ends of the call for a few moments. 

"Schlatt..." 

"hmm?" 

"Are you sure you need.. me?" Alex shifted the way he sat in his bed, actually feeling... special for once? Out of all the people Schlatt could have called for 'assistance', he called Quackity. Repeatedly for that matter, until he picked up. Was Quackity special to Schlatt? 

A sudden spark of hope fed to the flame inside of Alex. A flame that should have been put out months ago. A flame that burnt toward Schlatt being his. Except, Alex was just a lit match. Schlatt was the gasoline that refused to pour.

"Yes, Quackity, you." Schlatt growled. "Drive over here. As soon as possible." 

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but what cut off. 

"And look nice for me, kitten~" Schlatt then hung up. 

Alex froze and blushed over the nickname. That was a new one. 

And- what was that supposed to mean? Look nice for him? No. It was 3 in the morning. Alex was not about to pretty himself up at this hour. 

Alex changed out of his pajamas into a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. He put on some black socks and slipped into his shoes. He made sure he had his phone and keys before heading to his car to drive to Schlatt's.

This was a terrible idea. Quackity had no idea why he agreed with himself to do this. He really shouldn't have. He knew that, but he hated to leave Schlatt hanging. Schlatt needed someone, and Quackity felt he needed to be that someone. 

Alex drove with the radio at a very quiet, barely understandable volume. He went as fast as possible to Schlatt's. He had felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he drove, but assumed it was Schlatt calling again and he ignored it. 

Alex finally arrived at Schlatt's. He gently knocked on the door. He waited for Schlatt to let him in. 

Alex was greeted to a stumbling and definitely drunk Schlatt. Well, at least Schlatt’s pants were on now- zipped and buttoned, too. Just no belt. 

Alex was grabbed by the hand and dragged to the couch. Schlatt immediately got to it, sitting down placing Alex in his lap and running his hands up and down Alex's sides, making the shorter male shiver and making his face heat up into another blush. "Schlatt, I just get here I-" 

"Shh, this is what I need." He spoke quickly, his slurred speech now recovering and becoming a bit more normal again. He still wasn't sober, but he wasn't all the way in the bag anymore.

Alex grabbed Schlatt's hands and pushed them away before attempting to crawl off of Schlatt's lap. Schlatt growled with disappointment and grabbed Alex's hips almost violently, pulling him back onto his lap. 

Alex looked into Schlatts eyes. Alex had fear in his eyes, but also excitement. In some twisted way, Alex liked the way he felt... forced to be here. To be sitting in his bosses lap. To feel his bosses hard-on pressed against his crotch. He had felt forced, but now he was glad to be here. His mind slipped back into a submissive mindset, a mindset that only saw light when he was alone with Schlatt. 

Schlatt could tell that Alex was now giving into this, which earned Alex a playful grin from Schlatt. 

Schlatt desperately started to move his hips up and down, needing the friction of his bulge rubbing against Quackity. This felt good for the both of them, causing Alex to feel himself getting hard. Schlatt felt it, too. 

Schlatt stopped moving his hips, now focusing on getting Quackity's pants off. The stop of motion and touch caused Quackity to whine, which Schlatt ignored. 

Once the two of them got Alex's pants and boxers off, Alex now helped Schlatt take his pants and boxers off. "Needy tonight, are we?" Schlatt snickered. "I like this." 

Alex's hands stopped moving for a few moments as he blushed and looked up into Schlatt's eyes. He opened his mouth slightly to speak, but he couldn't find anything to say. Schlatt shook his head and chuckled. 

Alex tugged at the bottom of Schlatt's sweater. Schlatt nodded. Alex took it off of Schlatt's body, then Schlatt took of Alex's sweatshirt for him. 

Schlatt didn't think to prep Alex or lubricate himself with his saliva. He just lifted the smaller male up by his hips and lined his entrance up with his own tip, waiting for the other to lower himself into his cock. 

Schlatt let out a groan as Alex started to slowly go down on him. Alex winced, eyes watering and one or two tiny tears brimming over. He usually hated having the taller male go in dry, but he actually didn't mind it today. He was so needy that it wasn't the fact that they didn't do it that bothered him, but the fact that it would take longer to go down fully and adjust. 

Schlatt hated to hear Quackity in discomfort for so long. He grabbed the back of Quackity's neck and pulled him into a kiss, which Quackity gladly kissed back. Quackity still let out a few whines into the kiss, but for the most part he was much quieter about the soft pain he felt. 

Soon, Schlatt was all the way inside. He rolled his hips gently and pulled away from the sloppy kiss. Alex took his time adjusting, partially on purpose because he wanted to see if Schlatt would beg in any way. 

"Kitten, please..." There it was. It came in a demanding and low tone, but it was still a beg. Alex also liked what pet name Schlatt had chosen. 

Alex slowly started to move himself up and down, letting out soft sighs and uneven breathes filled with pleasure. Schlatt's head leaned against the back of the couch that the rest of his body leaned onto, gently setting his hands on Alex's waist.

Alex slowly sped himself up after a few moments, shifting his hips a bit during the process. His dick throbbed, needing to be touching more and more each time he either sped up or went harder. 

Schlatt let out pleased groans, as Alex's sighs and breathes turned into gentle moans and whimpers that happened to slip out of his mouth every few moments. 

"Who's my good boy, hmm?~" Schlatt praised, lightly pulling Alex's upper body against his own. 

"mm- mh~ me, Sir.." Quackity responded, speaking in between a mess of moans. 

Just hearing Alex use 'Sir' was enough for Schlatt to let out a genuine, shaky moan. "Th-That's right, sweetheart~" Schlatt cooed. His ability to speak without groans or stuttering getting in the way faded as he felt Alex bounce up and down harder and faster. 

Alex let his chest press into Schlatt's, his head against Schlatt's shoulder. His face was still visible to Schlatt. Schlatt watched the way the muscles in Alex's face softened and tensed as the boy used the others cock for pleasure. One hand gripped onto Schlatt's other shoulder, the other holding onto one of Schlatt's hands. Schlatt took his free hand off of Alex's waist and started to pump Alex's length. 

The new feeling of pleasure caused Alex to once again bounce harder and faster. It was somewhat incredible how fast he was able to go. Schlatt attempted to match to pace Quackity was going at without hurting him. 

Alex let out loud, slutty moans. "I-I'm so close- please, p- please let me cum-!" Alex begged, earning more groans from Schlatt

"C-cum for m-me, Sweetheart, c'mon~" Schlatt's tone was aggressive, but in the best way possible. It made the butterflies in Alex's stomach flutter even more than before. 

Schlatt was close, too. He started to roughly thrust his hips upward into Alex, making Alex moan slightly louder. 

Alex came the hardest he had in a while, whining and moaning as Schlatt let him ride out his orgasm, legs shaking and mouth open all the way. Schlatt came very soon after, thrusting deeply inside of Alex as he did. Schlatt also had an extremely good orgasm. He groaned through it, ending it off with a low, pleased growl. 

Alex went to lift himself off of Schlatt, but Schlatt decided he wanted a round two. While keeping himself inside of Alex, He flipped them so that Alex could lay down, back against the seat cushions of the couch. 

Schlatt immediately started up against at a rough and fast pace, pinning Alex's wrists together above his head against the cushions. His other hand roamed around Alex's chest and stomach. 

Alex arched his back and closed his eyes, mouth open and head tilted backward. As one of his hands gripped a handful of thr couch, his other hand lead the hand on his chest up to his neck. Schlatt knew what Alex wanted. He wrapped his hand around the shorter males neck, giving it slight pressure. Alex's moans were now slight strained and his breathing became heavier. Schlatt smirked as he watched how much the choking pleased Alex. 

Schlatt added the smallest amount of pressure to Alex's neck as he started to get even rougher with his thrusts. Alex shivered and his body rolled, the roll starting from his lower back waving up to his neck and collar bone area. 

Alex started to drool a bit, his entire body being jerked slightly because of the harsh force behind each thrust. The sound of skin slapping loudly against skin filled the room along with the moans, groans, whimpers, and growls. 

Schlatt was already extremely close again, and so was Quackity. 

Schlatt leaned down and slowly licked up Quackity's drool before going in for a rough, passionate kiss. Schlatts thrusts became extremely sloppy due to the fact that he was growing tired, but still kept going. The two men moaned and groaned into each others mouths, lips and tongues staying connected as they finished together. Schlatt took his hands off of Alex, pulled away from their kiss, and then pulled out. A shiver ran up his spine as he did, Alex whimpering beneath him. "So much for waking up early tomorrow, huh?" Schlatt smirked. 

Alex rolled his eyes and shifted, but didn't sit up. Schlatts cum was already finding its way out of his hole, sitting up would just help it spill faster. 

Schlatt noticed this and stood to grab him a washcloth. He came back and cleaned Alex up a bit, allowing him to come down from his high peacefully. Schlatt did the same. 

Schlatt helped the boy sit up. He then handed him his clothes politely before standing and putting his own clothes on. 

"Do I... have to be at work tomorrow?" Alex asked as he put his clothes back on. 

Schlatt looked up at Alex. He sighed. "I guess not... You've had a long night" He grinned and chuckled playfully.

Alex scoffed jokingly and sat patiently on the couch, just waiting for Schlatt to kick him out. Alex didn't want to leave. He wanted to have something nice happen between the two of them, but knew how unlikely that was. 

But then, Schlatt sat down next to Alex. Calmly. Kindly. This was... strange. "What?" Schlatt spoke. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You're not going to... make me leave?" Alex asked gently. 

Schlatt shook his head 'no'. "I'm too tired to actually get you to leave" Schlatt smiled a bit. His smile showed that what he said was a lie. It wasn't to tired to deal with making Alex leave, it was that he also wanted some free time to spend with Alex. 

Alex smiled back, shifting the way he sat so that he could feel a bit closer to Schlatt. Schlatt did nothing. Alex was surprised. 

After a few moments, Schlatt patted his lap gently. Alex raised his eyebrows, mouthing a 'what?'. Schlatt chuckled and patted his lap again. "Don't be stupid, Alex." He joked. For once, being called 'stupid' by Schlatt didn't feel like a threat or a remark that was made to make Alex actually feel stupid. This time it felt friendly. It felt sweet, in a sarcastic way. “Come here before I change my mind.” Alex smiled and crawled over to side of the couch Schlatt sat on, snuggling into the taller mans lap. Schlatt turned on the tv, wrapping his arms around Alex to make the two of the cuddling feel a bit more comfortable and... warm. 

“I didn’t know you were capable of aftercare...” Alex joked. Schlatt genuinely chuckled, Alex giggled a bit. 

Then, a comforting silence between the two 

“Do you.. really care for me? In anyway?” Alex blurted out. 

Schlatt shook his head and opened his mouth, as if holding back a laugh. “Good question.” There was no emotion behinds Schlatt’s voice then. 

Alex rolled his eyes, annoyed by the sarcastic answer. “I’m serious.” Alex’s tone was stern and a bit louder than usual. 

“Well, would you look at the time!-” 

“Schlatt, don’t do this.” 

“Its pretty late, Quackity. You.. should go.” Schlatt sounded almost sad. As if there was something he had to keep a secret. As if he wasn’t allowing himself to understand or experience something. 

“Now?” Alex’s tone was sad too, but in a different way. Alex’s voice was filled with disappointment and just being upset at Schlatts response to his question. 

“Now.” Schlatt nudged Alex off of his lap, standing and gesturing toward the door. 

Alex stood and looking into Schlatts eyes for a few moments. The both of them fell quiet. Something needed to be said, but no right sentence could work in this situation. Not for either of them. Quackity turned around and left. 

Quackity drove home as fast as possible, doing his best to not break any speed limits or road safety laws. 

Quackity curled up in bed the second he found his way under the blankets. He buried his face in his pillow, laying on his stomach. 

He knew he was always the reason nothing could work between the two of them. He knew he was the fuck up. He was not really lovable, especially not to someone like Schlatt. He always attached himself to the false hope that made him think that one day Schlatt would show that he cared, but a part of him knew that it was so unlikely, knowing it would never happen. 

Or, maybe that was just was Alex convinced himself to believe. 

He just hated feeling and maybe even knowing for a fact that he, himself, was the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope this is good. it’s honestly not my best work, but im pretty happy with it. 
> 
> again, thank you for reading!!! <3


	3. “i can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short note!!!: since ive decided to make multiple chapters, this chapter wont have smut or anything, but will be adding to the story. thanksss <3

POV: third person. 

Alex rested his elbows on his desk and placed his head in his hands, looking down at his desk before closing his eyes and letting out a shaky sigh. Schlatt had been giving him way to much work lately. There were too many papers that needed to be signed and looked through. There were too many projects to do by the end of the week; These things were due Friday morning to be exact, and it was already Wednesday night. 

Alex could feel the stress choking up in his throat. He just wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't allow himself to do that at work. Yeah, he had his own separate office room but he still didn't feel comfortable crying at work. Yet, his eyes still glossed over and he had to hold his breath so that he wouldn't let it all out yet. 

A simple deep breath would break him. 

Alex just wanted to get the work done, but when there was so much to be done so soon, he couldn't do it. He was too stressed. He just wanted to relax for once. He hated this job. He wanted to be home. 

His elbows slipped from underneath him and he rested his forearms on his desk, crossing them together. He rested his head in his arms, taking controlled, slow breaths. He just... needed a moment. He huffed out a quiet "fuck.." before picking himself up. He rubbed up his cheeks and around his eyes with his fingers, hoping he could slightly sooth himself this way. 

Then, his office door opened. Alex assumed that it was- "Karl, please, I don't want coffee I ju-" Alex looked up. "Oh..." It wasn't Karl. 

"Karl? Why has Karl been coming in your office?" Schlatt growled. 

"He's my friend." Alex looked back down at his work, "Of course he's going to come visit once in a while." 

Schlatt took a seat in the only other chair Alex had in his office. He crossed his arms. Was he... mad over Karl being friendly? 

"And he cares about how I'm doing, unlike you." Alex mumbled this, but Schlatt heard it. It was a risky thing to say. Alex was so out of it. 

"Don't you dare say that." Schlatt shifted in his seat, watching Alex's hand as he wrote things down and Alex's eyes as they scanned paperwork. 

"I'm so fucking done, Schlatt. Don't tell me what to say." Alex still didn't look up from his work. 

Schlatt stood. "Who do you think you are?" He raised his voice slightly. 

Alex chuckled numbly. "My names Alex, Quackity." He immediately relaxed back into his angry looking face. Schlatt crosse his arms. "But I dunno, depends on the day. Sometimes I'm just a worthless whore to y-"

Schlatt slammed his hands against the table, causing Alex to jump, immediately shut up, and look up at Schlatt. Alex's face had gone from angry and tired to scared. "What has gotten into you?" Schlatt growled. 

Alex stayed silent. He was suddenly to frightened to speak. 

"Use your words, you cunt!" Schlatt leaned toward him, hands still pressed against the desk. Schlatt was pissed. You could tell by taking one look at his face; His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was all scrunched up, lips pressed into a furious frown. His eyes held flames of hostility and infuriation. 

"I- I can't do a- all this work..." Alex finally let out, voice shaky and weak. You could hear the fear. "It's too much, I- I can't do it..." 

"You're fucking- useless!” Schlatt grumbled. "Its really not that bad. You're being ridiculous!” Schlatt stood up straight, taking his hands off of Alex's desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his free hand up against his elbow. "This is simple fucking work, Alex! You're stressed over this?” He looked up up and down and then sighed. “That's pathetic." Schlatt’s voice was gentle in the most painful way possible. He then lowered the hand on his now and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Alex, who was looking down at his lap. 

Every time Schlatt spoke, everything hurt more. He felt that Schlatt was right. That he was truly all of these things. All Alex could do was nod along and hold himself back from crying by chewing on his bottom lip. 

Alex attempted to defend himself. "E-everyone is different, Schlatt..." He sniffled once and looked up. "Maybe it's just, hard for me for some reaso-”

"Oh, shut it. This shouldn't be hard for anyone! Its fucking simple!" Schlatt chuckled as an angry reaction. 

Alex shook his head for a few moments and looked away. "Why couldn't you just-" He looked at Schlatt directly in the eyes. "Why can't you just listen to me!" Alex was so upset that he raised his voice. Schlatt saw the pain in Alex's eyes as he looked back at him, but decided to ignore it, as if it or he didn't matter. "God, you make everything so much harder than it has to be!" His voice went to a higher pitch, something that happened when he was extremely messed up and upset, or before he cried. 

Schlatt stepped closer, all the muscles in his face falling into a low, almost enraged but emotionless look. Alex felt like he was breaking at the seems right in front of Schlatt, and even though he believed Schlatt didn't care, at least Schlatt was finally seeing this side of Alex. 

"You make me miserable! It's your fault I'm so stressed and confused and sad all the goddamn time!" The pace Alex spoke at quickened, another thing that showed how upset he was. Schlatt's fists balled with angry as he took another step closer. 

"You don't know what you do to me. You use me and pretend like you care and then when I need you to listen to me the most, you tell me I'm a cunt and that I'm useless and pathetic! I just want you to lis-!" Alex was cut off my Schlatt slapping him across the face. Schlatt's breathing was heavy and big, Alex's was shallow and fragile. 

There was silence. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore. He silently started to let a few tears fall down his face. He turned to look Schlatt in the eyes. Schlatt's expression softened into carefulness. "...I want to go home..." Alex's voice broke and cracked. Moments later, he broke out in a full on cry. 

Schlatt felt... terrible? He felt horrible for what he did to the other man. He sat on his knees on the floor in front of Alex's chair, slowly holding his arms out. Alex immediately slipped out of the chair snd rested himself in Schlatt's arms. He hid his face in Schlatt's shoulder, allowing himself to sob there. He curled up in Schlatt's lap, hands and knees pressed against his (own) chest as he leaned himself completely into Schlatt. 

Schlatt didn't know what to do. He just... did what felt right. He held Alex close, arms fully wrapped around him. He used one hand to slowly rub Alex's back. 

Alex spoke in a mumble, voice also muffled from being hidden. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." His voice was filled was pain and guilt. "I'll get the work done, I promise, please don't be mad, you were right it's not that bad-" He rambled on and on.

Usually Schlatt would tell him to shut up or be quiet when he rambled like this, but he was frozen in time. He didn't know how to comfort someone. He didn't what to do with the distraught boy all curled up in his lap. 

Schlatt said the first thing that came to mind. "You need some rest... please- go home, wash up, and sleep." Schlatt pat Quackity's head gently, soon lifting Quackity's head up by pressing under Alex's chin with two fingers. He kissed along where he had hit him. He felt terrible for this. 

Schlatts chest ached. So, so much. It hurt so badly. 

He loved Alex. He realized then and there, while holding him as they sat on the ground, that he loved Alex. 

It caused him to freeze and stare off into space. He was deep in thought. Alex hadn't even noticed the sudden discomfort that grew into Schlatts body language. 

Schlatt wanted to... cry? 

"I'm so sorry..." Schlatt whispered before standing the two up and leading Alex out of the building. Alex didn't want to go to his car alone, nor did he want to leave alone. 

Alex sat in the drivers seat while Schlatt stood outside Alex's open car window. "Why can't you come with me..?" Alex asked softly. Alex wanted to cry too. 

"I just-" Schlatt rubbed his (own) face. "I just can't, okay? I can't..." 

"I don't want to be alone I ju-" 

"I don't want to be alone either, Alex!" Schlatt had cut him off and used an almost.. anxious tone. Was Schlatt... nervous? Scared, even? "I don't want to be alone either, but its better than continue feel... what ever the fuck youre making me feel right now." Schlatt rubbed his eyes with his palms. "I can't do this today, Alex." Schlatt then waked back inside the building, leaving Quackity alone in his car. 

Alex gripped the wheel and just sat there, lost in thought. He tightly shut his eyes and tilted his head down and to the side, letting out a deep breathe while holding all his emotions in. He closed his window. He connected his phone to the car radio via bluetooth and played some music. He turned it up all the way as he started to drive. 

He played one song on loop all the way home, holding in tears the entire drive. It was a song that helped him get his emotions out, more than crying did alone. He just quietly sang along and hummed along with the guitar during the parts with no words. 

Alex took a shower when he got home. He sat down in the tub, no music playing. There was only the sound of the water hitting his back and the tub floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head in his knees, curling into himself. He whispered little things to himself, basically talking to himself while thinking out loud. He wondered what Schlatt meant earlier when he said something about how he felt. He wondered why Schlatt couldn't just... love him. 

Was Schlatt incapable of love? Was he too good for Alex? Or was his heart too cold, too bad for Alex? Did he understand that, or believe that, too? 

Maybe, Alex assumed he — himself — were truly unlovable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and once again, thank you for reading! it means a lot to me. 
> 
> also- this story has gotten way, way bigger than i ever imagined. thank you all so much for that, too. 
> 
> much love, from me to you <3   
> now go drink some water.


	4. the meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at it with some semi smut (??) :,)

POV: third person.

It was the next day. Quackity had rested well, Schlatt had stayed up all night. 

Quackity had woken up at a decent time too, so he was able to take his time getting ready for work and such. He felt pretty refreshed, being able to go home early after stressing and stuff. 

When Quackity arrived at the building, he almost immediately went to Schlatt office. He fixed his tie on the elevator ride up to the floor Schlatts office was one, walked off and to Schlatts door silently, and sighed before knocking gently. 

"Come in." He heard Schlatt grumble from inside the room. He already sounded annoyed. Great. 

Quackity slowly opened the door and stepped in. He stayed standing by the door. "Hi." Quackity spoke with fake confidence. 

Schlatt just grumbled in response, shifting around some papers on his desk and lazily organizing them. 

"Okay," Alex exhaled loudly while saying that, drawing out the 'a'. "Well, I.. wanted to say sorry for last night. You said you felt weird, probably just uncomfortable because of the way I acted or something and I'm sorry for that..." Quackity tried his best to look at Schlatt as he spoke, but kept finding himself looking down or away. 

"Are you trying to tell me how I felt yesterday?" Schlatt sounded mad, but he laughed as if it was a joke.

"N-no, that's not what I meant-"

"But Sweetheart, that's what you said." Schlatt stood and went to get himself a glass of whiskey, needing something to hit him and keep him awake. 

Quackity didn't want to argue again. He stopped himself from saying more. 

"I think I deserve something in return for what I did." Schlatt blurted out as he finished pouring his drink. 

Quacktiy looked up at him. "...What?" 

"I stayed up all fucking night because of you." Schlatt pronounced every letter in each word with aggression. He took a sip from his drink and sighed. "I finished your work for you." His voice was a bit less harsh, but he still sounded upset. "Never do that again. Yesterday was pathetic. Don't ever... guilt trip me again." Schlatt growled and downed the rest of the cup. 

"Guilt trip you? You think I guilt tripped you?" Alex looked at him with an angry confusion. 

"Yes! You got all upset and after being mad at me and yelling at me, you had me comfort you!" Schlatt rolled his eyes. "And then you expected me to go home with you?" Schlatt growled. 

Alex numbly blinked away tears, looking off into space. Lips parted and eyebrows raised, waiting for his words to fall out of his mouth. He crossed his arms across his chest, but basically hugged himself like this. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry my ass!" Schlatt raised his voice slightly and Quackity flinched. 

But, there it was again... That weird feeling inside Schlatt. He stood and made his way over to Quackity. 

He placed his hands on Alex's hips, pulling him close. "Its okay..." Schlatt spoke just above a whisper, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead. It caused Alex to tense up for a moment, but then completely relax. He looked up at Schlatt, who was almost blankly staring right back down. 

Both of them didn't know how to properly express how they felt, nor what they wanted to do or say, so standing together and looking into each others eyes was all they could bring themselves to do now. 

"Schlatt..." 

"Yes?" 

"I'm really sorry... You shouldn't have done all that for me..." 

"Look, it's fine. We have a meeting in 15 minutes that both of us need to go to." Schlatt patted his hips gently before going to step away from Alex. 

Alex pulled Schlatt back in by his tie, forcing them to look face to face. "What about me giving you something in return? What if we do that... now?" Alex had a small smirk on his face. 

Schlatt attempted to push Alex's hand off of his tie. "What the hell do you mean by 'now'?" Schlatt raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly and nodding it to the side once. "Alex, we don't have time for your games, we have a damn meeting to go to, and y-"

Schlatt was cut off by Alex tugging him down by his tie and kissing him. Usually Schlatt would push Alex off of him and at least pull away, but something about the kiss made Schlatt want to stay. 

When Alex pulled away, he tugged Schlatt along to sit in his desk chair. He pressed him down into the chair, the same playful smirk on his face. He dropped down to his knees in front of the chair, and thats when Schlatt fully caught onto his plan, causing Schlatt to return the playful smirk with his own. 

Alex silently worked on taking off Schlatts belt and pushing down his pants and boxers. Schlatt placed a hand on top of Alex's head, tangling his fingers in the other males hair and playing with his hair gently.

Alex appreciated and leaned into the small physical praise as he licked his hand, then quickly wrapped it around the base of Schlatt's member. He then placed his lips around Schlatt's tip, sucking gently. Schlatt's breathing hitched as he rolled his hips, already tightening his grip on Alex's hair. 

Alex took more of Schlatt into his mouth, swirling and wrapping his tongue around what his tongue could reach, earning small groans from Schlatt. "Sweets, please-" Schlatt used an almost whiney tone, which was unlike him, but Alex... liked it. 

Because of it, Alex took more in and took his hand off of Schlatts length so that it wouldn't be in his mouths way. Schlatt whimpered at the loss of touch, but saw what Quackity was doing so decided it was fine. Quackity placed his hands on Schlatts knees and spread Schlatts legs a bit more himself. Schlatt slouched in his seat. 

Alex continued with what he was doing, slowly taking in more and more of Schlatt and sucking gently. Bobbing his head and pulling off and onto him. Schlatt had one hand still tightly in Quackity's hair, the other gripping onto one of the arm rests of his chair. 

"ooo, baby~" Schlatt groaned out. He started to thrust his hips toward Quackity, pushing Quackity's head closer by his hair with each of his trusts. At this point he was just fucking Alex's face while Alex sucked and bobbed his head. Alex gagged and teared up a bit from the gagging, but neither of the men payed attention to that, nor did either of them care. 

Schlatt grew rougher with his motions, and Alex gladly went along with it. Alex reached a hand down to palm himself through his pants. "M-move that hand," Schlatt growled out the second he noticed Quackity touching himself. "Now." He groaned out, now letting his neck relax and his head loll to the side. Schlatt also rolled his shoulders backward, letting his groans turn to moans as he felt his knot form in his lower stomach. 

Alex could tell he we getting closer. He started using his tongue as much as he could again and moaned around his length, the vibrations of his sounds and his tongue pressed against the others member was what sent Schlatt over the edge. Thrusting his entire length into Quackity's mouth and, or, down his throat as he came. He let out a loud, low moan that ended in a grumble of "fuck..." Alex swallowed. 

He pulled Alex off of him, and the two just looked at each other for a few moments, panting. Schlatt cupped Alex's cheek. The younger smiled weakly, which Schlatt returned with a small, pleased smile. Alex nuzzled into Schlatt's touch. 

Schlatt took his hand away so that he could at least put his boxers on. He then looked at Alex, who was still sat on the floor in front of him. Schlatt pat his lap gently. "Come here, Kitten~" Alex giggled and got up to sit in his lap, placing his legs on either side of Schlatts legs. He wrapped his arms around Schlatt's torso and rested his head on Schlatt's shoulder. 

Schlatt gently pat Alex's head with one hand, running his fingers through Alex's hair every once in a while. He wrapped his other arm around Alex and held him close. "Who's my good boy, huh?" 

Quackity chuckled weakly. 

"oh, come on.." Schlatt spoke gently. It wasn't meant to sound mean or threatening or anything. He was actually being sweet. 

Quackity rolled his eyes playfully. "... Me." 

"There it is." Schlatt hummed in a way that resembled a wholesome laugh. 

Schlatt looked over at the clock on the wall. "Shit!" He whisper-yelled. "The meeting!" He lifted Alex off of himself and went to put his pants and check his appearance in the mirror. He fixed his hair a bit. "Fuckin- are you ready?" He glanced over at Alex, who was placing his beanie back on his head and adjusting it. 

"Do I have your fucking jizz on your face?" 

"What?! No-!" Schlatt sounded as though he was squeaking. 

"Than I'm ready." Alex gave a playful wink as he now pulled out his phone to check it quickly. Schlatt grumbled something under his breathing and huffed in defeat, causing Quackity to giggle a bit. Schlatt said nothing about it. 

The two soon quickly headed to the meeting room together to get everything set up and such. 

"Are there any bottled waters in here?" Quackity blurted out, cutting off the comfortable silence in the meeting room between the two. 

"There might be in the mini fridge in that corner," Schlatt pointed to it. "Why?" 

"Gotta clean the pallet. Its not like you taste that good." Quackity emphasized the word ‘that’, snickering as he made his way to the mini fridge.

Schlatt huffed and groaned in annoyance, which turned Quackity's snickers into a short laugh.

Schlatt glanced over at the door which was... already open. Fundy was standing there, looking as though he was sent into shock. 

Quackity turned and immediately stopped laughing when he saw Fundy. His smile fell and his eyebrows were raised. "How... how much of that did you hear?" He asked, taking a sip of his water. 

"... Enough." Fundy was stunned. 

"Tell anyone what you heard and I'm gonna shoot your fuckin' brains out. Got it?" Schlatt's face was serious. Quackity and Fundy both looked at him, worried that he was actually completely serious.

Schlatt finished setting up before everyone else flooded the meeting room. Quackity and Fundy kept awkwardly glancing at each other, but Schlatt ignored it. 

Everyone, especially Quackity, hoped the meeting would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! sorry this took so long, i havent really had time to sit down and write for this, but here i am! 
> 
> hope this was good, thanks sm for reading!!! <3


	5. later.

The meeting went horribly. 

Schlatt felt like no one was truly listening to him, and that simply pissed him off. 

After everyone had left the meeting room to get their things and leave the building, except Quacktiy of course, Schlatt slammed his fist into the table. "These people are idiots!" He basically yelled this, causing Quackity to jump. 

"Lets get back to your office, hun, its getting late, everyones leaving now and you need to get home.." Quackity offered a hand, which Schlatt smacked away and stood up himself. 

"Come with me." Schlatt spoke with an angry numbness. 

Quackity quickly followed him out of the meeting room and to his office. Schlatt let Quackity in first before following him and slamming the door with a huff. 

"Why cant they just fucking listen to me, huh?" Schlatt stomped over to his desk, stood behind it and placed his hands on in, leaning over it slightly. "They need to listen to my plans!" He emphasized the 'my', aggressively pointing to himself whole staring directly at Alex. "I'm their fucking boss!" He added, emphasizing the 'I'm'. Schlatts voice was raised so much that it sent Alex into an unresponsive mode, making him stand there with his mouth open, but unable to say anything for a few moments.

Schlatt plopped down in his chair, resting an elbow on one of the arms of the chair, and placed his face in his palm. He let out an angry sigh, trying take deep breathes. Nothing seemed to help. Schlatt soon stood up quickly, accidentally kicking the chair over in his stupid fit of anger. 

He headed over to the cart he kept his alcohol on. Alex noticed this and rushed over to Schlatts side. Schlatts hand reached for the whiskey, Alex grabbed Schlatts hand to stop him. "You are not about to deal with this by drinki-" Schlatt used his free hand to grab Alex my the throat and choke him, cutting him off and making squeak a bit. 

"Don't fucking get in my way." Schlatt looked directly into Alex's panicked eyes. Alex's free hand reached to remove Schlatt's grip from his throat. Alex quickly found it hard to breath. He let go of Schlatt's other hand, now also using it to try and get free. "Ever." Schlatt hissed, squeeze Alex's throat even tighter before letting go of him completely. Alex fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes as he gasped and panted. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Alex yelled weakly. 

"Don't raise your voice at me after getting in my fucking way!" Schlatt yelled back, finally getting the chance to pour himself a glass of whiskey. 

Alex looked up at him while still sitting on the floor. Realization of what he had does and what he was doing hit Schlatt, but he was too angry to care for Alex right now.

"Stand up." Schlatt walked to his desk, sliding one hand across it as he walked back, also taking a sip of his drink at the same time. Alex slowly stood with a sigh. "Now get over here." Schlatt added, slamming his cup down as Alex headed over. 

Schlatt pulled Alex in by his shirts collar, hands soon making their way to hold Alex's waist. Schlatt moved one hand to cup Alex's crotch, causing him to gasp sharply and finally take action. "Woah, woah-!" Alex called out, pushing Schlatts hand away. Schlatt let out a angry, disappointed growl. Alex chuckled awkwardly. "I already made you cum once today, Pumpkin, I don-" Alex was cut off by Schlatt shutting him up with an aggressive kiss that lasted a while, considering. 

When Schlatt pulled away, he made sure he was first to speak. "Undress yourself." Schlatt smirked, taking his hands off of Alex and stepping away. He pointed at the door "Or get out of my office." He was still smirking, but his voice was bitter. 

Alex looked over at the door. "Lock it." Alex returned the smirk, reaching to undo his (own) belt. Schlatt nodded gently, glad that he decided to stay. He went and locked the door, as if locking it matter. Everyone was probably heading home by now anyways, but if it got Quackity to stay... 

Schlatt started to take off his shirt on the way back to Alex, glad he had it off once he was stood in front of Alex. 

Alex had nothing on now, except his boxer and his beanie, which Schlatt pulled off of his head and threw to the side. "Why are the boxers still on?"

"Those are for you to take off." Quackity placed his hands on the edge of the desk, leaning against the desk too. 

Schlatt placed his hands on the edge of the desk on either side of Alex's hands and leaned in, causing Alex to lean back more. "Do you remember the last time you were in the position?" Schlatt lifted a hand and placed a single finger against Alex's chest, teasingly dragging it down to his stomach, so slowly it was almost painful. Alex felt himself grow harder as he remembered, visibly gulping and looking away. Alex only nodded in response. 

"Do. you. remember?" Schlatt pressed, now obvious that he wanted a verbal response. 

"Y-yes.." Alex looked into Schlatts eyes for a few moments. Schlatt raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as if asking for something more. "...Sir..?" Schlatt nodded gently and looked down at his (own) hand again, now gently grabbing the hem of Quackity's boxers. Alex let out a small noises, causing Schlatt to chuckle lowly. 

Schlatt silently grabbed Alex by the hips and turns him around, pressing him down by his shoulders onto the desk surface. "Don't move." Schlatt ordered in an impatient voice, and soon all that could be heard was Schlatt messing with and talking off his belt, pants, and boxers. Alex squirmed slightly but did his best to wait patiently. He propped himself up on his elbows, which Schlatt was okay with. 

Schlatt stepped up behind Alex and slowly pushed the others boxers down, watching a shiver run up his assistants back. He laid his cock against Alex's entrance, watching Alex press backward. "Only a minute ago you were pushing me away..." Schlatt leaned over Alex to get right next to his ear, "Good boy~" He whispered lowly, with a raspy voice. 

Schlatt lifted himself up and stepped away to go to a separate cabinet like, almost closet looking thing he had in his office. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out lube. He brought it back to Quackity, who had stayed where he was supposed to, making Schlatt smirk a bit. "At least you listen to me..." He mumbles gently, opening the lube and putting some in his palm as he stepped back into his place behind Alex. He lathered himself up a bit, letting out a somewhat high-pitched, shaky groan.

Schlatt pulled Alex's hips toward him, aligned himself with Alex's entrance, not saying a word before pushing in. One hand was on Alex's waist, keeping him pressed against the desk there. His other hand was in Alex's hair, pulling so much that it kept his head lifted. Alex's arms were reached out in front of him, gripping the ledge of the desk that he wasn't bent over on. 

Schlatt gave Alex little to no time to adjust. He started thrusting at a decently fast and somewhat harsh pase, honestly using this as a way to let his aggression out. Grunting and growling, and mumbling little, unimportant things to himself under his breathe. Alex let out squeaks and whines, trying his best to adjust while Schlatt had already started moving. 

"Please-" Schlatt spoke up. "Be a good boy for me, Alex~" He said this in between groans, speeding up after speaking. Alex whimpered and bit his lip to keep himself a bit quieter, gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His knees and thighs already felt weak. 

"You li-" An uncontrollable moan escaped Schlatt, cutting him off. "You listen, stay that way-" His voice was a snarl, filled with excited irritation. 

Alex finally let his lip go, allowing himself to let out cries and moans, which Schlatt was pleased by. 

"Good, Sweets.." Schlatt sped up once again. He started to bang against Alex's prostate, only making him get louder. Yet, he could still hear Alex try to hold back his noises. 

"Say it," Schlatt hissed, raising a hand and suddenly spanked Alex. "Say my name. Let it e-echo in th-this damned building- mhm-!" Schlatt's voice was strained by the pleasure. He found it harder and harder to get sentences out without interruptions. 

"Sc-Schla-att! Please, Please!~" Alex called out, moaning and shutting his eyes tight. "I-I ca-n't take it! S-so good..!" Alex was a mess underneath Schlatt. This was the fastest Schlatt had ever been when he was anger or upset. It felt like a whole new experience. 

"Go-ood kitten~" Schlatt thrusts became stronger but sloppier. He was still hitting Alex's prostate. Suddenly, he pulled out, flipping Alex onto his back with almost ease. He slammed back into Alex as soon as possible, getting right back on his fast and strong rhythm. 

"C-Cum for me, kitten! Come on, l-listen to me! Cum!" Schlatt went as hard and as faster as his body would let him go in his last few moments. Alex now reached one arm to latch around the back of Schlatts neck, finger tips just barely in Schlatt's hair now. His other hand supported him by pressing into the desk. Alex threw his head back, pressing into Schlatt with each thrust and meeting him halfway. Schlatt wrapped his arm around Alex's lower back while the other stroked Alex's length. "You're d-doing so good, kitten~" He grunted. 

Schlatts noises grew so animalistic. You could hear how mad he had been, and how much this was helping him. 

Alex finally came, throwing his head backward during his release. 

Schlatt slammed into Alex just a few more times so that he could finish. He continued thrusting roughly as he came, riding it out completely. 

The two sat there for a moment once they were done, looking at each other. 

Schlatt pulled out and took his hand off of Alex's member, but still held Alex close. 

Alex looked away. Schlatt lifted the hand that wasn't wrapped around Alex's back and used it to move Alex's head to re-initiate eye contact. Schlatt leaned in slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. It was soft and tender. Meaningful, for once. Alex was taken by surprise, but gladly kissed back. It was nice to finally be loving in a humane, delicate way. 

Once the two pulled away, Schlatt helped Alex stand and they cleaned each other up. Schlatt helped Alex get dressed, and in return, Alex helped Schlatt get dressed again. They even did each others ties and belts, small giggles and chuckles were all that escaped those two then.

They didn't speak during these fragile moments. There were no need for words. No need for bickering. No need for arguing, or sarcasm, or yelling, or anything. 

They just needed each other. 

"Each other" was all they would ever need, whether or not either of them would actually admit that. 

Maybe one day Schlatt would finally pour the gasoline needed to set Quackity fully aflame. 

Maybe one day Quackity could say Schlatt was his, and not have it be only the other way around. 

Schlatt wasn't his, but one day...

One day, Alex hoped, they could be each others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 done! wow, im surprised ive gotten this far! i never expected to write more than that first chapter alone, so this is kinda wild to think about. 
> 
> anyway, again, thank you so so so so much for reading! i appreciate you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hoped you liked this!!   
> if you did, maybe leave some kudos and maybe a comment? thanks for reading! <3


End file.
